Rescued
by YeshuaFreak
Summary: Forced to move to a new town, socially awkward Shaen is enrolled in Ouran High. Along with other stressful problems, like no friends, Shaen is dealing with her abusive relationship. Can a certain violet eyed, blond haired cutie save her?
1. First Day

I shrugged into my school uniform, arms moving sluggishly as i tried to wake myself up. The yellow fabric made my skin itch as I finished buttoning the collar. It was going to be an interesting week for me. Having moved to a new town, my father had enrolled me in a new school a few blocks away. I wasn't sure if I was ready, considering I had no friends, but my father wanted me to try for at least a week before I could switch schools. Sighing, I shuffled into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Flipping the light switch I examined my features in the mirror. My dark hair was still messy from sleeping so I quickly shoved it into a pony, bangs falling slightly above my left eye. Smoothing down the bumps I finished my hair.

"Your going to be late if you don't hurry." My father called.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I left the bathroom and grabbed my bag. Slinging it around my shoulder, I headed out of my room and down the stairs.

When I got downstairs and into the kitchen, a plate with toast was waiting on the table. It was a sure sign that my father had already left. Yawning I grabbed half a slice and headed out the door.

The walk to school wasn't so bad. It was nice and warm, the sun shining on my skin felt comfortable. Multiple limos passed as I walked, some with other students in them and some with blacked out windows. I cherished the walk. It gave me time to think. I was somewhat nervous about the school. My father said its one of the most prestigious schools and that means I have to work hard to maintain my grades to stay in the school. It wasn't that hard at my old school. But then again they didn't use the most up to date subject material.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I almost crashed into someone. I looked up to see a boy with orange hair and yellow eyes. He glared down at me and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I mumbled quietly.

"Just be careful next time." He said and sauntered away.

Well that was pleasant. I crossed my arms and crossed onto the school grounds. If every student was like that I'm not sure how much I was going to enjoy myself. Sighing, I headed through the doors and into the sea of what I assumed were stuck-up, rich people.

Looking around I turned down one of the hallways. My father had already informed me on were I would attend class so I headed to my new classroom. Passing other students in the hall I stuck close to the wall, I neared the classroom. Opening the classroom door, I headed inside, searching for a desk.

Settling for a desk in the back, I sat down. I started to dig some things out of my bag and arranged them on my desk. I looked up as a pair of feet approached my desk. I looked up and my eyes widened. It was that guy from before.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I didn't answer, only looked down at the desk.

He crossed his arms. "Well it just so happens that you're sitting in my desk. So you need to move."

I sighed and started to gather my stuff when another person came to my desk. Hands grabbed my books from me and I tried to take them back only to freeze when I thought I was losing my mind. Another boy that looked exactly like the one I ran into was in front of me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, finally realizing that they were twins.

The other twin moved my things to the next desk over and he extended his hand out to me. I took it and he smiled at me.

"My names Koaru. And my brothers name is Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

I mumbled a greeting and hunkered down in my new desk. I can't remember if Kaoru spoke to me after that because I tuned everything out, mentally preparing myself for the rest of the day.

After morning classes were over I followed the rest of the students to the lunch area. Everyone was busy chatting with their friends and acted like I wasn't even there. Gathering up some courage I followed two girls to the line and got my food. I scanned the area for an empty table, but couldn't find one. Tugging at the bottom of my dress I decided to go eat inside the bathroom I had passed on my way here.

Just as I reached the door some one called out to me. I turned and saw the twins. They were waving me over to their table. I stood there for a moment deciding what to do, when a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me forward.

I looked down to see a short boy with blonde hair. He was clutching a pink stuffed bunny in his other arm. I gripped my tray so I wouldn't drop it as he launched me onto the seat next to who I thought was Kaoru. I stared at my hands.

"What is she doing here?" I heard some one whisper.

"Hikaru be nice. It's her first day."

"So. Can't she find some other friends?" Hikaru said.

I stood up and grabbed my tray. "I have to go." I mumbled. Kaoru reached out to grab my hand but missed and I stumbled past the table, eyes blurring, only to crash into another person. Only this time food was involved.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The tray fell, food splattering onto my dress and the uniform of the guy I hit. I looked up and my blue eyes met his violet ones. He looked startled, as the two seconds it took for the tray to fall, passed by.

When time became normal I noticed several of the tables had gone silent. The girls were whispering and pointing at me. Not the guy. At me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted to go home. So I did.

My inner wall cracking, I pushed past the boy and out the doorway. Speeding down the hall I fled the building and headed down the street to my house, ready to just bury my troubles away forever.


	2. Meeting the King

When I reached my house, I threw open my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed. I clutched the edge of my blanket, knuckles whitening with the strength of my grip. My first day was the worst school day of my entire life. I made a fool out of myself in front of everyone. I groaned faced down on my pillow.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the phone rang.

Pushing myself into a sitting position, I grabbed my cellphone off of my dresser. I flipped it open and looked at the caller ID. It read Hakana. My spirits lifted a bit as I realized it was my best friend. I quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hey Tachibaana. I haven't talked to you in so long." My friend squealed on the other end.

I smiled.

"I know. How's it going at home?" I asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"Well, Nobu has been doing okay. He told me he might go see you soon. But you didn't hear that from me." She laughed. "But enough about home. How are things with you?"

I sighed into the phone. And started to explain what happened.

"Well it wasn't to good. I ran into this guy during lunch and dropped my tray. Food sprayed all over us and everyone laughed. I was so embarrassed I left early."

"That sounds terrible, but I bet everything will be better tomorrow. Trust me no one will remember a thing."

"Well I hope so." I said quietly.

"I have too go. My mother needs my help, but I'll talk to you soon. Okay? Bye."

I quickly said goodbye and hung up. At least my boyfriend wants to come up and visit me sometime. That lifted my spirits a bit, but I'm not so sure I believe what Hakana said. No one could forget my accident.

As I put my arms above my head and stretched, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and almost slammed it shut on the guys face. Just my luck it was the blonde haired boy from earlier. Hands shaking, I peeked out the small space I left open and locked eyes with him. He smiled.

"Hello, are you Tachibaana?" He smiled again and ran a hand through his blonde locks. I opened the door a bit more and nodded. He extended a hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. I just came by to apologize for earlier. I should have been watching where I was going."

I slowly took his hand and shook it.

"I should be the one too apologize. I was running and not paying attention. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

The smile fell from his face and he suddenly dropped to his knees. Taking my hands he pulled me too him and gazed into my eyes.

"No Tachibaana, as a gentleman I am the one too blame. If only I was a true gentle man I wouldn't have run into in the first place. Though,if I hadn't I never would have had the chance to gaze upon your beauty."

My face heating up I pushed his shoulders, sending him backwards onto the ground. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me in confusion. Averting my eyes I ducked back into my house, slammed the door shut, and slid against the wall so that I could sit on the floor. My heart pounded and I placed a head on my chest, thinking that it would stop it.

After a few minutes I stood back up and peered through the door window. I watched as Tamaki slid his hands into his pockets and headed back down the sidewalk. I sighed in relief and headed back to my room.


End file.
